Who is the winner?
by RaFa LLight S.N
Summary: Naruto, seorang murid baru di SMA-nya yang kepintarannya unggul dengan sasuke. Bagaimana kisah mereka berdua untuk mendapatkan yang terbaik di sekolah mereka?
1. Chapter 1

Ini fic pertama saya

Maklum saja kalau ada sedikit (banyak malahan) tata bahasanya yg tak teratur

Maklum kalau ceritanya sedikit gaje

Maklum fic pertama buat promosi hehe (ditabok)

Yak…selamat baca yah….

Disclaimer : Pak Masashi Kishimoto (woy author jangan panggil pak donk)

Pairing : Naruto and sasuke

Genre :

Rated : T atau K+ ya?

Summary : Naruto di sini jadi anak pinter yang kepintarannya unggul dengan si Teme-sasuke. Pada suatu hari muncul-lah sebuah peristiwa aneh dan penuh misteri di sekolah. Naruto dan sasuke ingin memecahkan masalah ini dengan mengandalkan kemampuan otak mereka. Tapi apakah mereka berdua bekerja sama?

CHAPTER 1

Of 2

WHO IS THE WINNER?

07.30

"Aku Naruto, Salam kenal". Ucap seorang uzumaki memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas.

"Tolong sebutkan nama lengkapmu". Kata kakashi sang wali kelas

Sejenak dipandanginya kakashi yang memberinya perintah?

Tak lupa sambil menyipitkan matanya

Ekspresi wajahnya tak lupa dibuat sejudes mungkin

Lalu ia beranjak ke salah satu bangku dari depan kelas lalu mendudukinya dengan santai

"Hah…apa boleh buat, baiklah kita mulai saja materinya". Keluh kakashi sambil mengambil _boardmarker_.

"Sombong sekali dia ya?". Bisik si A (anggap aja begitu yak)

"Iya padahal anak baru". Balas si B

"Apa dia amnesia ya?".

"Apa hubungannya". *sweetdrop si B*

"Hei aku pinjam _bolpoint_". Ucap Naruto

"Eh..i..iya..se-".

"Hei yang disana". Ucap kakashi dari depan kelas

WUUSH

Sebuah benda berwarna bening dilemparkan kea rah naruto dengan mendadak

"Hii…". A

"Ah….". B

TEEP

"Terima kasih atas pinjaman _bolpoint-nya_ sensei". Ucap si rambut kuning meremehkan. Namun sang guru tidak meladeninya dan melanjutkan menulis materinya di papan tulis.

*Kembali ke si A dan si B*

"Di..tangkap?".

"Kau lihat sendiri kan? Dia jago olahraga".

"Kutarik kata-kataku tadi kalau dia amnesia".

"Apa hubungannya". *sweetdrop*

"Eh ngomong-ngomong yang didudukinya kan tempat duduknya…..".

"Be..benar juga ya….".

"Bagaimana kalau _dia_ tau ya?"

"Kita lihat saja kalau _dia_ masuk besok".

*Keesokan harinya* (cepet amat)

SMA Konoha 06.30

"Siape lu?". Protes si rambut hitam

"Uzumaki Naruto…anak terpintar di sekolah ini saat ini…tentunya melebihi kau". Jawab si rambut kuning tak lupa memasang senyum meremehkan andalannya.

"Cih…anak baru yang sombong". Tuntut si rambut hitam sambil meletakkan tasnya di bangku sebelah si kuning.

"Wah…tumben kau masuk sasuke". Sapa seorang berambut coklat

"Ya…tapi paling aku hanya tidur di sebelah si landak ini, kiba". Jawab sasuke sambil melirik sinis naruto

"kau ada-ada saja sasuke". Ucap Kiba sambil berlalu di hadapan sasuke

"Sasuke Uchiha". Kata seorang bocah tiba-tiba kepada yang dimaksud

"Siswa terpintar yang menduduki Peringkat pertama di SMA Konoha semenjak kelas satu SMA dalam ujian semester…..". Bocah itu menjeda kata-kata sedikit, lalu berkata

"Tapi semester ini kau akan kusingkirkan". Ucap bocah itu menyeringai

"Tadi kau bilang namamu Uzumaki naruto ya?". Timpal seseorang yang dimaksud

"….".

"Orang tua bodoh yang menamai anaknya dengan nama itu".

BRAKK

Seisi kelas kaget dengan gebrakan meja yang sangat keras itu

"Jangan menyangkutkan orang tuaku, aku benci orang yang seperti itu". Geram naruto

"Heh…sukses terpancing". Ucap sasuke menyeringai

"He?"

'_Cih…sialan aku terjebak oleh rencananya. Sial. benar-benar pintar'._batin naruto sambil duduk kembali di kursinya.

Sasuke merasa puas karena bocah yang bernama naruto itu berhasil masuk dalam rencananya. Dengan sekejap ia memiliki perkiraan bahwa si kuning itu cepat naik darah kalau ada sesorang yang menyinggungnya.

Merasa kesal naruto memikirkan cara untuk membuat si Teme ini masuk dalam jebakan balas dendamnya.

CRING

Seakan-akan lampu bersinar terang di atas kepala naruto

"Ah…sasuke tolong jangan berbicara tentang kedua orang tuaku". Ucap naruto dengan ekspresi menghayutkan.

"Karena, mereka berdua sudah meninggal". Lanjut naruto sambil menunduk

Merasa pandangan naruto menghayutkan sasuke ikut terhanyut juga. Dia merasa bersalah karena membuat si Dobe sesedih itu ekspresinya.

"Maaf". Hanya kata itu yang terlontar di bibir sasuke. Kata yang sangat amat jarang diucapkannya pada siapapun.

"Tidak apa-apa kok". Jawab naruto sambil mengangkat wajahnya yang berkilauan (lebay) ke sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya.

"I…iya". Kata sasuke blusing. Naruto kembali ke seringaiannya.

"pertama". Tegas naruto membuat sasuke bingung.

"Lemah terhadap senyuman berkilauanku". (Narsis banget naruto)

"Apa?" Tanya sasuke cengok

"Kedua tidak pandai berakting".

"Hah?" sepertinya sasuke sedikit mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran si Dobe ini

"Ketiga….". jeda naruto. Sasuke tahu apa selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan si Dobe ini

"Apa kau Seorang Seme?". Lanjut naruto dengan senyum meremehkannya

Tepat. Seperti apa yang diperkirakan sasuke.

"Aku tidak Homo". Ujarnya penuh penekanan pada kata terakhir

Perkataan sasuke tidak digubris oleh naruto. Malahan bocah pirang itu sedang asyik berakting berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan omongan sasuke

'_Cih…selain cepat naik darah dia juga pandai juga dia'_. Pikir sasuke sambil mengamati dengan sinis muka naruto.

Seminggu hari-hari sekolah pun berlalu (cepet amat). Naruto Bisa bersosalisasi dengan baik di lingkungan sekolah barubya. Tapi masih tetap saja dia dan sasuke saling menjelek-jelekkan satu sama lain untuk membuktikan siapa yang terpintar.

Masing-masing dari mereka saling mencari informasi pribadi yang sulit didapatkan. Dan entah mereka mendapatkannya dari mana si author juga tidak mengetahui cara apa yang digunakan mereka. Apa mungkin cara yang kotor? (ditabok)

Percuma menanyakan bagaimana hubungan mereka yang baru seminggu ini. Tentu saja masih sama saja dengan pertama kali mereka bertemu.

SMA Konoha 10.00

*Waktu Istirahat*

Seperti biasanya pada saat istirahat naruto selalu berada di bangkunya itu sambil menulis sebuah berkas yang mungkin isinya adalah rencana-rencana yang akan dijalaninya untuk menjatuhkan sasuke (kejem amat sih).

Sedangkan seseorang yang disebelahnya?

Sasuke sedang memainkan permainan down hill di PSP miliknya. Dia lebih senang berada di bangkunya pada saat jam istirahat. Menghabiskan uang katanya. Toh…dengan uang sakunya dia bisa membeli bahan-bahan untuk menjatuhkan naruto (ini juga kejem).

Dua orang sebangku ini lebih sering barada di kursinya pada saat jam istirahat. Beberapa teman sekelasnya pernah bilang

"Apa kalian tidak bisa berpisah sebentar saja setidaknya pada jam istirahat ini".

Dan setelah menyelesaikan kata-kata temannya itu, langsung mendapat glare dengan aura hitam yang amat sangat mengerikan (lebay) dari naruto dan sasuke.

"_Para siswa-siswa sekalian, mohon perhatiannya sebentar saja. Ditemukan mayat siswa perempuan sekolah ini tergeletak di kamar mandi perempuan di bagian barat. Baru saja _

_Petugas bersih-bersih menemukannya. Saat ini belum diketahui bagaimana siswa ini tewas seketika dengan penuh misteri. Pihak sekolah saat ini sedang menghubungi keluarga korban. Sekian terima kasih atas perhatiannya"_. Ucap seseorang dari son kecil di kelas

Semua anak dikelas langsung berhamburan keluar kelas dan sepertinya menuju tempat kejadian. Dan hanya naruto dan sasuke saja yang masih menetap di kelasnya. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam di kelas yang saat ini berpenghuni mereka saja.

Naruto memasang seringaian, sasuke yang sedang memperhatikannya sudah memperkirakan apa yang dipikirkan naruto. Begitu pula dengan sasuke yang memasang ekspresi ketertarikan dengan sesuatu, Naruto yang sedang memperhatikannya sudah bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan sasuke saat ini.

Naruto sudah mengetahui kalau sasuke sudah membaca pikirannya saat ini. Begitu pula dengan sasuke yang juga mengetahui bahwa naruto sudah bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkannya

Mereka berdua tatap-menatap. Lalu salah seorang dari mereka memulai pembicaraan

"Katakan apa yang kau baca dari pikiranku Teme". Tak lupa seringaiannya yang masih terpoles di bibirnya

"Kau tertarik dengan kasus misteri ini". Tebak sasuke puas

"Hoo…jenius sekali ya kau"

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau baca dari pikiranku Dobe?"

"Kau ingin memecahkan kasus misteri ini kan?".

"Tepat sekali Dobe yang jenius. Dan Kesimpulannya saat ini adalah….". jeda sasuke

"Kita akan…".sambung naruto

"Membuktikan siapa yang bisa memecahkan kasus ini akan….". potong sasuke

"Menjadi yang teratas". Ucap mereka berdua serempak.

Dengan gerakan dan waktu yang sama mereka beranjak dari kursi dan melangkah keluar kelas.

"Mau kemana kau dobe?".

"Kau juga sudah mengetahuinya kan Teme".

"Oh….toilet khusus banci ya?". pancing sasuke berpura-pura polos

"Aku tau kau memancingku Teme". Ucap naruto sedikit kesal

Mereka berdua berjalan bersebelahan untuk mencapai tempat tujuan. Koridor sangat sepi sekali seakan akan sekolah ini ditinggalkan ber-abad-abad (lebay). Murid-murid seisi sekolah sedang di tempat yang mereka tuju saat ini.

Sesaat tinggal beberapa jarak dengan lokasi kejadian, Tempat itu penuh sekali murid-murid yang entah ingin melihatnya atau untuk dijadikan artikel berita untuk klub surat kabar.

Naruto menyerobot gerombolan yang berdesakan yang menghalangi tempat tujuannya. Dia sudah terpisah dengan sasuke. Sesaat saat berdesakan dia mengambil beberapa dompet di saku celana siswa-siswa yang berdesakan dengannya (kok naruto maling…). Rencananya uang itu akan dibelikan bahan-bahan untuk menjatuhkan sasuke (masih tetep aja).

Sedangkan sasuke yang terpisah dari naruto, saat ini juga sedang berdesakan dengan murid-murid lain. Dia masih sempat mengambil beberapa dompet milik siswa di saku celana murid-murid. (ini juga maling).

Saat naruto berhasil keluar dari gerombolan menyesakkan itu ia juga menemukan sasuke yang juga baru saja keluar dari gerombolan menyesakkan.

"Heh…kita bertemu lagi, Dobe".

"Ya…Teme"

"Pertarungan dimulai sekarang". Ucap mereka berdua serempak

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga nih chapter pertama

Dan chapter selanjutnya akan THE END

Hahahahaha….

Dikit ya chapter ini…

Oke review please & mohon kritik dan sarannya

Terima kasih telah membaca fic ini ^^d

Sampai jumpa chapter depan yak …^^

Salam Avanged :D


	2. Chapter 2

Ehem…ehem…. (halah)

Mulai saat ini akan ada yang menemani saya

Untuk apa yah? (ditabok)

(Jawab: untuk iseng-iseng)

Iya iya namanya berry…ckckck

Berry: lu ngetawain nama gua ya?

Author: Jangan GE-ER kao….

Berry: seenaknya aja namain gua berry lagi.

Author: emang lu mau nama asli lu sendiri?

Berry: em…gimana yah…*bingung*

Author: *nabok berry* nama orang sekampung aja lu bawa sendiri

Readers: emang namanya siapa?

Berry: *nabok author pake sendal*

Muhammad Tricahyono Rendi Pangalila Wijaya Wisnu Exsven

Readers: Cuma nama paling belakang aja yang keren. Ada nama artisnya lagi….

Author: Exsven keren?norak kali..hahaha *di tendang berry*

Berry: Awas lu kala-

Readers: Mas…kapan mulainya *nepuk pundak berry*

Berry: O…iya iya lupa hehe…Maap kita langsung mulai saja yak ^^

*Disclaimer : Bang Masashi Kishimoto

(Kemarin Pak, sekarang bang. Emangnya gua penjual minyak goreng ape)

(Author: Cerewet) *Langsung dipelototi bang kishimoto *

Pairing: NaruSasu

*Rating: masih bingung K atau T =.="

*Summary : Naruto di sini jadi anak pinter yang kepintarannya unggul dengan si Teme-sasuke. Pada suatu hari muncul-lah sebuah peristiwa aneh dan penuh misteri di sekolah. Naruto dan sasuke ingin memecahkan masalah ini dengan mengandalkan kemampuan otak mereka. Tapi apakah mereka berdua bekerja sama?

* * *

CHAPTER II

Of 2

WHO IS THE WINNER?

Saat naruto berhasil keluar dari gerombolan menyesakkan itu ia juga menemukan sasuke yang juga baru saja keluar dari gerombolan menyesakkan.

"Heh…kita bertemu lagi, Dobe".

"Ya…Teme"

"Pertarungan dimulai sekarang". Ucap mereka berdua serempak

Naruto dan sasuke berjalan mendekati korban yang tergeletak di kamar mandi dengan gaya cool mereka.

"Maaf nak dilarang mendekati lebih dari ini". Cegah seseorang berbaju polisi datang

Naruto dan sasuke sweetdrop seketika =.=

Sudah berjalan dengan keren malah dihadang polisi. Begitulah pikir mereka

"Pak, apakah kamu dan pihak sekolahan sudah mengetahui penyebab anak itu mati?". Tegas naruto

'_tidak sopan sekali anak ini',_ pikir polisi

"Belum nak, tapi detektif dari kantor kepolisian kami sedang mencari tahu penyebab masalah ini".

"Lambat sekali ya…". Ejek sasuke

'_ini juga tidak sopan. Padahal kedua bocah ini tampan'_

"Tentu saja aku tampan". Ucap sasuke dan naruto serempak seakan-akan membaca pikiran orang didepannya.

'_apa mereka mempunyai indra kedelapan?_' (keenam kale…) itulah saat ini yang sedang dipikirkan oleh si polisi

"Biarkan aku yang memecahkan misteri kasus ini". timpal naruto

"Aku juga. Walaupun kami tak bekerja sama". Kata sasuke sambil melirik sinis naruto

"Apa-apaan kalian jangan bercan-".

"Biarkan saja mereka". Kata seseorang dari kejauhan yang memotong perkataan polisi itu

Seseorang itu adalah wanita yang mempunyai tanda di dahinya dan berambut pirang. Perlahan-lahan ia mendekat.

"Apa anda tidak berpikir. Mana mungkin bocah seperti mere-".

"Diam kau. Kau hanya seorang polisi di sini. Artinya kau sama sekali tidak berhak menentukan siapa yang akan memecahkan kasus ini". Potong wanita itu cepat

"Tapi kasus ini juga menyangkut pihak kepolisian". Elak polisi itu

"Korban itu adalah murid di sekolahku ini. Aku yang mempunyai kasus ini. Jadi kau tidak berhak memutuskan. Lagipula tim kepolisianmu sama sekali tidak berguna.".

"Bukankah kau yang memanggil divisiku ke sini?". Geram si polisi

"Divisimu sendiri yang datang ke sini setelah aku menyampaikan pengumuman tentang kasus ini". Jawab wanita itu sambil tersenyum

"Kalah Telak". Ucap sasuke disertai seringaian

"Kasian sekali kau". Kata naruto mengikuti

Merasa diremehkan polisi itu berteriak

"INI KASUS MISTERI. BAGAIMANAPUN JUGA POLISI AKAN IKUT SERTA DARI KASUS INI". Teriak si polisi jengkel kepada wanita di depannya.

"Kalau aku tak mengizinkan?". Kata wanita itu tenang

"Baiklah terserah saja apa maumu yang membiarkan kedua bocah ini menangani kasus ini. Tapi….". jeda polisi

"Kuberi waktu kedua bocah ini seminggu untuk memecahkan kasus ini. Dan pada saat seminggu itu, tidak ada campur tangan pihak kepolisian sedikit pun". Lanjutnya

"Oh…ide yang bagus tuan". Girang si wanita

"Tapi jika mereka tidak berhasil memecahkan kasus ini selama seminggu, pihak kepolisian akan kembali menanganinya". Lanjut polisi itu lagi

Setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya, polisi itu menyingkir dari tempat itu dan mengajak rekan kepolisiannya meninggalkan sekolah.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha". Tegas wanita itu

"Kalian kuizinkan memecahkan kasus ini". Lanjutnya

"Heh…Terima kasih Tsunade-baachan". Jawab naruto

"Hn". Sasuke

"Semoga saja kalian bisa memecahkan kasus ini. Kalian memang kompak". Puji wanita bernama tsunade itu

"Maaf saja mengacaukan khayalanmu, tapi kita berdua bergerak dengan individu".

"Apa?". Ucap tsunade cengok

"Ya…kami tidak se-tim". Lanjut naruto

"Hah…ya sudahlah terserah kalian saja". Jawab tsunade sambil meninggalkan naruto dan sasuke dan menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah

"Tsunade-baachan". Panggil naruto menghampiri tsunade

"Apa?"

"Mayat perempuan itu masih bersih kan?" Tanya naruto

Tsunade yang mengerti arti pertanyaan naruto menjawab

"Iya…polisi tadi belum menyentuh atau memindahkan tempat mayat itu sedikit pun dari tempatnya semula. Melainkan hanya melihat detail dari lukanya".

"Bagus". Girang naruto

Sasuke yang tak sengaja (sengaja tuh) nguping pembicaraan mereka berdua mendapatkan informasi yang datang dengan sendirinya, tanpa ia bersusah payah bertanya seperti naruto. Lalu ia perlahan mendekati tubuh korban yang tergeletak.

Di bawah kepalanya menggenang banyak darahnya sendiri. Pelipis kirinya terdapat luka gores dan mengeluarkan darah yang kini sudah berhenti. Telapak tangannya yang terbuka juga terdapat luka gores. Bagian bahu kirinya yang terbalut oleh seragam sekolah yang dulu putih, sekarang _berwarna merah. _Matanya tidak terbuka melainkan tertutup. Berdasarkan informasi yang didapat dari naruto, tidak ada yang belum menyentuh sedikit pun mayat korban ini. Dan itu membuktikan bahwa pada saat menjelang ajalnya, ia sempat menutup matanya. Dia juga terbaring dengan gaya yang mengenaskan.

Tapi bukan hal-hal itu yang diperhatikan sasuke semenjak melihatnya pertama kali. Ia difokuskan oleh salah satu bagian organ tubuh korban itu. Tangan kirinya. Ya… tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi sasuke perhatikan. Tubuhnya itu menghimpit tangan kirinya ke belakang. Semakin dihantui rasa penasaran yang seakan-akan terus memuncak, sasuke hendak menyingkirkan tubuh korban itu, untuk melihat tangan kirinya.

"Hentikan dulu Teme". Teriak si rambut kuning yang berada di belakangnya.

Merasa sempat tertunda aktivitasnya karena si Dobe, dia melanjutkannya kembali dengan menggeser tubuh korban itu ke samping dan mencoba melihat tangan kiri si korban.

"Itu kan…".

"Gunting". Sambung sasuke

Ternyata tangan kirinya yang disembunyikan di balik tubuhnya itu, dia menggenggam sebuah gunting yang berukuran sedang. Tangannya mengeluarkan darah karena ia menggenggam erat bagian besi untuk memotong dari guntingn (tau kan?). Sasuke melepaskan gunting itu dari genggaman sang korban. Naruto pun mendekat kearah korban.

"Kenapa ia menggenggam gunting ya?". Tanya naruto refleks

"Aku juga tak tau, menurutmu apa ini pembunuhan ini berencana, Dobe?"

"Kemungkinan saat ini adalah 72%, Teme".

"Kau kemanakan yang 28%?"

"Untuk apa coba kalau saja dia ingin bunuh diri, dia memilih kamar mandi? Dia kan bisa memilih tempat yang lain, seperti atap atau apalah".

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu".

"Tapi, Tsunade-baachan tadi juga bilang kalau tidak ada sidik jari seseorang. Begitulah yang didapatkannya dari pihak kepolisian".

"Apa mungkin tersangka menggunakan sarung tangan?".

"Bisa saja itu terjadi Teme".

"Mungkin tersangka sengaja membuat dia menggenggam gun-". Jeda sasuke sambil menatap heran ke naruto. Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu juga merasa heran. Lalu mereka berdua menyadari sesuatu yang tak terduga.

Hening

.

.

"KITA TIDAK _BEKERJA SAMA_ BODOH". Teriak mereka berdua histeris (lebay)

Setelah itu Naruto pergi meninggalkan sasuke yang berada di situ. Dilihatnya segerombolan menyesakkan ulah murid-murid tadi sudah agak berkurang. Sasuke yang melihat naruto pergi, sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya.

Setelah agak beberapa saat kemudian Naruto kembali ke tempat kejadian sambil membawa alat tulis. Ternyata dugaan sasuke benar, Naruto kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil alat-alat itu.

"Apa kau tidak tertarik mencatat apa yang kau temukan di korban ini Teme?". Tanya naruto sambil menulis sesuatu di dalam buku catatannya. Sedikit bocoran, dia berhasil menemukan sesuatu dari korban lalu menulisnya di buku catatannya. (Berry: Bocoran…bocoran…aneh-aneh aja lu author sinting)

"Aku tidak mencatatnya, karena sudah kusimpan di sini, Dobe". Jawab sasuke sambil menunjuk dahinya dengan jempolnya tak lupa dengan seringaiannya yang meremehkan naruto.

Naruto yang mengetahui arti seringaian Sasuke dan merasa diremehkan dia membuang buku catatannya serta bolpoint-nya entah kemana dengan kesal. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu pun menambah lebar seringaiannya di mulutnya.

"Lihat saja kau,Teme". Kesal naruto pada sasuke sambil berjongkok melihat detail-detail tubuh korban. Siapa tahu kalau dia menemukan sesuatu.

SMA KONOHA

13.30 *pulang sekolah*

(Sisa waktu 5 hari dari seminggu)

Mayat korban sudah diantarkan ke rumah sakit. Tapi menurut persetujuan dari pihak sekolah dan pihak keluarga korban, Mayat korban itu tidak akan dikuburkan terlebih dahulu sebelum mengetahui penyebab kematian sang korban. Dan akhirnya mayat korban itu sekarang berada di rumah sakit dan mayatnya sedang diawetkan untuk menunggu kasus ini terpecahkan.

Naruto berada di rumah sakit untuk mengecek beberapa detail-detail dari sang korban. Dia masih ingin menemukan sesuatu dari korban untuk di jadikan petunjuk. Ia sekarang sedang berada di ruang mayat rumah sakit (tanpa ijin petugas rumah sakit) dan sedang memperhatikan korban perempuan sekolahnya yang tewas.

Naruto menyadari ada sesuatu benda yang tergeletak di meja di sebelah kasur sang korban. Lalu ia mengambilnya dan memperhatikannya beberapa saat. Sebuah seragam. Ya seragam sekolahnya. Yang diambilnya adalah seragam milik sang korban. Seragam itu belum dicuci sama sekali. Terbukti masih ada noda merah di bagian bahu kiri di seragam itu.

Naruto menyentuh dan meraba-raba (ini bukan ngeres lo) noda merah di seragam milik korban itu. Dan setelah itu mencium bau noda merah itu. Lalu ia dikejutkan oleh sesuatu. Sejak pertama kali melihat noda merah itu, ia merasa janggal pada noda itu. Setelah dihantui oleh rasa penasaran yang kian memuncak, naruto mencium bau noda itu.

"I..Ini ka-kan…". Ucapnya terputus putus dan masih tetap memegang seragam itu

"Ba-bau…". Belum sempat naruto meneruskan kata-katanya ada yang membuka pintu kamar mayat itu dengan sangat keras. Refleks naruto yang kaget bukan main melemparkan seragam yang dipegangnya tadi ke arah orang yang membuka pintu dan naruto melemparnya tepat di wajah orang itu.

Berry: Ayo tebak siapa yang membuka pintunya?

Author: Paling-paling petugas kamar mandi

Berry: Jawaban yang tidak logis *sweetdrop*

*Back to story*

Orang itu menyingkirkan seragam di mukanya

"Dasar Dobe, Ngapain kamu kesini hah?". Teriaknya

"Teme?"

"Kau tidak ijin petugas ruang ini sebelum masuk kan?". Selidik sasuke

"Habis, tadi tidak ada petugasnya". Bela naruto

"Saya dan teman saya selalu mengawasi ruang ini, nak". Ucap petugas di belakang sasuke

"Bilang saja kalau kau malas ijin, Dobe".

"Hehe…". Tawa naruto garing

Setelah itu sasuke mendekati mayat korban dan memperhatikannya. Dia jadi teringat akan sesuatu sebelum dia menuju rumah sakit ini

_Flasback_

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi

Sasuke membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas

Dilihatnya naruto baru saja keluar kelas.

'_Mungkin si Dobe itu pergi ke rumah sakit, untuk menemukan petunjuk'._ Tebak sasuke di pikirannya

Setelah selesai membereskan bukunya, dia segera beranjak dari ruang kelas. Rencananya setelah ini, dia menuju ke rumah sakit untuk menemukan petunjuk lain. _'Tapi, kenapa aku berjalan kearah ini?'._ Batin sasuke yang bukannya menuju rumah sakit, malah menuju kamar mandi tempat korban _tewas._ Entah apa yang mendorongnya menuju kamar mandi itu.

Setelah sampai, dia memperhatikan kamar mandi itu dengan diam. Kamar mandi itu sedikit kotor karena belum ada yang membersihkannya. Memang sasuke yang meminta pihak sekolahan untuk tidak membersihkannya dahulu. Kecuali darah sang korban yang bergenangan di lantai saat _tewas. _Setelah memperhatikan kamar mandi itu, dengan refleks ia menggeser tempat sampah yang berada di dalam kamar mandi itu.

Lalu ia di kejutkan oleh sesuatu. Ternyata di balik tempat sampah itu, terdapat botol kecil berwarna bening. Ia mengambilnya dan memperhatikannya. _'Pantas saja tidak ada yang tau keberadaan benda ini. Tempat sampah sialan'._ Pikir sasuke jengkel

Lalu ia bergegas keluar dari tempat itu dan menuju ke rumah sakit. Tak lupa membawa _benda_ yang ditemukannya. Saat ia bergegas keluar, ia berpapasan dengan dua cewek di sekolahnya

"Eh, ngapain si Uchiha-kun itu keluar dari toilet cewek ya?". Tanya si A kepada si B (Anggap saja begitu yak -_-d)

"Memangnya kamu pikir dia memakai toilet cewek? Dia kan sedang meneliti sebuah kasus dan berlomba sama anak baru itu".

"Bener juga ya".

Sasuke yang mendengarnya tidak memperdulikan celotehan kedua cewek yang berpapasan dengannya tadi. Ia hanya fokus pada tujuannya saat ini, yaitu rumah sakit.

_End flashback _

Sasuke masih tetap memperhatikan mayat korban. Naruto sudah meninggalkannya. Ia sekarang bersama petugas ruangan ini. _'Cih…aku tak menemukan petunjuk yang lain'. _Batin sasuke. Setelah termenung melihat mayat korban itu agak lama. Sang petugas memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa kamu sudah selesai, nak?".

"Ah…iya". Jawab sasuke sambil pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sebelum keluar sepenuhnya dari ruang mayat itu, dia menyadari bahwa seragam yang tadi naruto lemparkan tepat pada mukanya sudah menghilang. _'Rupanya si Dobe itu, membawanya pergi unuk menemukan petunjuk. Cih"._

SMA KONOHA

10.10 *Waktu _KBM_*

(Sisa 3 hari dari seminggu)

"Oi Teme, apa kau sudah berhasil memecahkannya?". Bisik naruto sambil tetap memperhatikan materi yang dijelaskan oleh Kakashi

"Jangan pedulikan aku, kau sendiri bagaimana?". Jawab sasuke yang juga memperhatikan materi

"Apa aku wajib untuk menjawabnya? Teme".

"Itu terserah kau Dobe. Aku juga tidak peduli kau menjawabnya atau tidak".

Meskipun mereka berbisik-bisik dengan pelan, Kakashi tetap tahu mereka berbicara dengan pelan.

"Hei yang duduk di pojok sana". Ucap kakashi

WUUSH

Dua buah penghapus papan dilemparkan kakashi kepada naruto dan sasuke yang duduk paling belakang dan pojok dengan kecepatan melebihi rata-rata manusia (Berry: lebay lu). Dua penghapus itu juga melewati murid-murid yang berada di depan naruto dan sasuke.

Dengan sigap naruto dan sasuke menghindari penghapus yang masing-masing ditujukan kepada mereka. Dan dua penghapus itu membuat retak tembok yang berada di belakang naruto dan sasuke (lebay). Naruto dan sasuke melihat retakan di tembok itu dengan ngeri.

'_untung aku berhasil menghindar, kalau tidak bisa copot kepala gua'_. Batin naruto dan sasuke ngeri

"Hebat sekali mereka berdua". Kata seorang murid pelanrs

"Ada juga ya orang seperti mereka".

"Kalian kencannya di lanjutkan nanti saja". Ucap kakashi sambil tersenyum polos di balik maskernya.

CIIIEEE…

Seisi kelas pun bersorak-sorak mendengar ucapan kakashi. Dan lansung diam mendapatkan glare dari naruto dan sasuke

SMA KONOHA

09.30 *Jam istirahat*

(Sisa waktu 1 hari dari seminggu)

"Ada juga ya orang seperti uzumaki sama uchiha itu". Ucap seorang murid pada temannya sambil memakan donat (Berry: Kayak anak kecil aja makan donat)

"Memangnya kenapa?". Jawab si B (Anggap saja begitu yak.. -_-d)

"Sama-sama jago dalam bidang Akademis maupun non Akademis". Lant si A

"Betul juga ya".

"Mereka juga pintar maling" Sambungnya lagi dengan sweetdrop

_Flasback_

"Eh…ke kantin yuk". Ajak si A pada si B. Si B tidak menjawab melainkan merogoh isi saku celananya. Setelah itu dia pucat pasi.

"Ada apa?". Tanya si A

"Dompetku ilang". Jawabnya. Setelah itu si A juga merogohi isi saku celananya

"Dompetku juga ilang".

Kemudian dua orang anak berpapasan dengan si A dan si B. kedua anak itu adalah si C

dan si D (ckckck)

"Sial bener, nasib gua…Dompetku ilang". Keluh si C

Si A dan si B yang mendengar perkataan si C angkat bicara

"Dompetmu ilang yah? Dompetku juga". Ucap si A

"Dompetku juga". Susul si B

"Sial bener, aku sadar dompetku ilang setelah makan bakso di kantin lagi". Keluh si C. si A,B, dan D menahan tawa setelah mendengarnya

"Untung aku belum makan". Lanjut si D

"Terus kamu bayar pake apa?". Tanya si B

"Cuci piring". Jawab si C pasrah

Lalu setelah percakapan Gaje itu si C dan si D meninggalkan si A dan si B

Tak lama kemudian muncul-lah si tersangka maling dompet. (NaruSasu). Mereka berjalan beriringan. Saat Sasuke berpapasan dengan si C dan D, ia meletakkan sesuatu pada saku kedua anak tersebut.

"Hei, kau memegang bokong-". Ucap si C dan D serempak lalu mereka merogoh saku celananya.

"DOMPETKU". Teriak mereka berdua lalu memandang sasuke yang sudah berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, aku membeli kaset PSP-ku dengan uangku sendiri saja. Oh ya aku mengambilnya pada saat kalian berdesak-desakan untuk melihat mayat itu". Ucap sasuke dari kejauhan sambil menoleh kea rah si C dan D. Walaupun jarak mereka jauh si C dan D dapat mendengar perkataan sasuke. Lalu setelah sasuke jauh, mereka membuka dompetnya masing-masing. Keberuntungan bagi mereka berdua karena sasuke tidak mengambil uang mereka sedikit pun.

Naruto yang juga berpapasan dengan si A dan B juga meletakkan sesuatu pada saku celana mereka. Mereka berdua sudah tahu yang naruto letakkan di saku celana mereka adalah dompet mereka masing-masing. Belum sempat si A dan B angkat bicara naruto sudah mendahuluinya.

"Kupikir-pikir kembali, aku membeli bahan-bahan untuk menjatuhkan si Teme-Sasuke itu dengan uangku sendiri saja". Ucapnya sambil berjalan menjauhi si A dan B

"Kapan kau mengambilnya?". Tanya si A yang bisa didengar dari kejauhan oleh naruto

"Saat kita berdesakan melihat mayat waktu di hari itu". Jawabnya dari kejauhan

Si A dan si B sweetdrop seketika.

_End flashback_

"Hah…benar-benar mereka berdua itu". Ucap si A

"Ya…kau benar".

TEET…TEET…

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Tinggal 8 jam lagi waktu perjanjian. Dan sekarang Naruto dan Sasuke berada di dalam kereta dengan jalur yang sama. Rupanya mereka sekarang sedang menuju kantor polisi. Mengapa ke kantor polisi?. Ya…merea sudah memcahkan kasusnya. Dan menurut pemikiran mereka, Gadis itu tewas dibunuh oleh sesorang.

'_Kalau kereta ini berhenti, aku akan lari sekencang mungin menuju kantor polisi'._ Batin mereka berdua penuh tekad.

CIIIITTTT….

Suara yang memecahkan telinga itu terdengar oleh seluruh penumpang kereta itu. Saking tiba-tibanya kereta yang semula datar telah terguling ke samping. Beberapa orang menjerit histeris. Kejadian yang sama sekali tidak terduga itu sangat cepat sekali berlangsung. Ya…kejadian yang sama sekali tak terpikirkan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke yang menaiki kereta saat itu.

.

.

Kecelakaan kereta api

* * *

Matanya terbuka perlahan-lahan. Mencoba menembus kegelapan saat matanya tertutup. Terangnya ruangan itu sampai-sampai ia menyipitkan matanya. Setelah matanya sepenuhnya terbuka, Ia mendapati sebuah bola lampu yang terang.

'_Dimana ini? Surga-kah?'_. Batinnya yang belum menengk keadaan sekiitar. Setelah itu ia berusaha menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Berat. Tidak biasanya ia merasa berat ketika menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Tapi, ia tidak boleh putus asa.

'_Ah rumah sakit…'_. Batinnya lega. Kemudian ia mendapati seseorang yang dikenalnya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di ranjang sebelah ranjangnya sendiri. Setelah memperhatikan sosok itu, ia refleks membelalakkan matanya sendiri.

"Sasuke". Ucapnya pelan.

Orang yang dipanggilnya itu perlahan-lahan membuka matanya mungkin karena merasa namanya di panggil. Setelah itu Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya perlahan-lahan kearah sumber suara. Lalu ia mendapati pemuda berambut pirang yang juga tergeletak di sebuah ranjang.

"Naruto". Ucap sasuke lembut.

Setelah itu naruto mengingat sesuatu yang samar-samar. Lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya ke jendela yang tirainya terbuka. Terang. Cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela itu membuat ruang itu terang. Kemudian naruto melihat jam dinding. Dilihatnya sekarang sudah mencapai pukul 11.00 siang. Lalu matanya terbelalak

"Ka…kasus-nya…bagaimana?". Tanyanya kepada sasuke dan memasang ekspresi khawatir.

"Kasus?". Tanya balik sasuke

"Kasus gadis itu". Jawab naruto menambah ekspresi kekhawatirannya

Sasuke ingat sekarang. sebelum ia sempat mencapai kantor polisi, ia merasakan kereta yang ditumpanginya berguling ke samping. Kejadian itu berlangsung cepat. Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya sudah tak sadarkan diri. Lalu perlahan-lahan matanya sangat berat dan akhirya ia jatuh pingsan.

"Waktu tenggatnya sudah berakhir". Ucap naruto. Sasuke hanya diam

"Percuma, waktunya sudah berakhir". Lanjutnya lagi.

"SAMA SAJA AKU TIDAK BISA MENYELESAIKAN KASUS INI". Teriak naruto frustasi

"Dobe, Tenanglah ini hanya mimpi".

"MANA MUNGKIN INI MIMPI HAH…".

"PERCAYALAH BAHWA INI HANYA MIMPI DOBE". Teriak Sasuke kesal

"Ini, bukan mimpi…Teme". Ucap naruto pelan sambil meremas rambut pirangnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ini…bukan mimpi…Teme…".Ulangnya. Sasuke mencoba menebak ekspresi naruto

"Kau tidak berakting kan? Dobe?". Tanyanya meyakinkan

"…..". Naruto

"Kau tidak berakting kan Dobe? Aku tau kau mempunyai kemampuan akting yang luar biasa". Tanyanya lagi sambil menunggingkan sebuah senyum ketidakyakinan.

"Aku…tidak berakting, Teme". Jawab naruto sangat pelan. Cukup. Sasuke tahu naruto tidak sedang berakting ataupun bercanda.

"Awalnya, aku akan mengejar impianku menjadi detektif hebat dimulai dari kasus ini". Ucap naruto pelan

"Kita juga tidak bisa menyalahkan para staf kereta api itu". Lanjutnya

"Aku juga yakin, polisi tidak akan memberikan tambahan waktu lagi". Sambung sasuke

"…..". Naruto

"Kau ingin menjadi detektif yang hebat kan Dobe?". Kata sasuke memberi perjedaan. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke sasuke

"Aku juga impianku juga menjadi detektif yang hebat". Kata sasuke membuat bingung naruto.

"Selama impianku bisa tercapai, Aku akan tetap melanggar peraturan demi impianku". Lanjut sasuke sambil mendekati naruto dan memegang kedua tangan naruto. Hal itu membuat naruto blusing

"Mari kita kejar impian kita sekali lagi, dengan memecahkan kasus ini bersama-sama dan menjadi detektif terhebat seperti 'L' Ryuzaki itu".

(Berry: Author sinting! 'L' itu bukan di naruto tapi di Death note)

BRAKK…

"Eh?". Celutuk seorang yang membuka pintu kamar tempat naruto dan sasuke dirawat.

Rupanya ia sedang melihat naruto dan sasuke saling tangan.

"Maaf, mengganggu kalian berdua yah…silahkan dilanjutkan lagi". Kata orang itu sambil memulai gerakan menutup pintu. Dengan cepat sasuke menyingkirkan tangan naruto.

"Tsunade-baachan, kau salah paham".

Orang yang dimaksud membalikkan badannya ke sumber suara.

"Haah…kalian ini mengagetkanku saja. Kukira kalian sudah mati. Kereta yang kemarin kalian tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan dengan berguling ke samping". Jelasnya sambil duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang naruto

"Kenapa bisa berguling ke samping?". Tanya naruto

"Kereta yang kalian tumpangi, waktu berbelok di rel yang belokannya tajam, berguling ke samping karena saking banyaknya barang-barang penumpang. Penumpang yang mati cuma sedikit, kebanyakan luka-luka. Kupikir kalian mati". Jelasnya

"Mati? Emangnya hewan apa". Naruto sweetdrop

"Haha iya iya…lalu bagaimana selanjutnya?". Tanya Tsunade. Naruto dan sasuke yang mengerti maksud perkataan tsunade termenung.

"Kami tetap akan melanjutkan kasus ini". Tegas sasuke

"Kami?".

"Iya…kami akan bekerja sama memecahkan kasus ini". Ulangnya

"Itulah yang aku sukai". Ucap tsunade girang.

"Polisi sudah kembali ke sekolah kita untuk mengecek detail-detailnya lagi hari ini. Jadi aku berharap kalian bisa menendang para polisi itu. Ya sudah aku mau kembali ke sekolah dulu". Ucap tsunade yang berpamitan pergi dari rumah sakit.

BLAM

Suasana hening

"Oi Teme, apa kau yakin kalau gadis itu korban pembunuhan berencana?"

"….".

"Sebenarnya aku agak tidak yakin juga sih Dobe".

"Aku ingin kau mengatakan padaku apa saja petunjuk-petunjuk yg kau temukan"

"Kau juga ya Dobe". Naruto hanya memanggut-manggut

"Pertama gunting yang digenggamnya. Kedua _Botol bening cairan kimia_. Keti-".

"Stop. Botol cairan kimia katamu? Milik laboraturium?". Potong naruto

"Iya. Isi cairan kimia itu ternyata _darah katak_".

"Lanjutkan".

"Terakhir lantai kamar mandi yang licin"

"Licin?".

"Iya. Itu adalah pembersih lantai. Sekarang berikutnya kau Dobe".

"Pertama noda merah di baju gadis itu bukan darahnya sendiri. Kedua gagang pintu yang darah agak mau copot dari tempatnya. Terakhir aku menemukan bekas darah di dinding keramik kamar mandi itu. Memang bekas hanya terlihat samar-samar, tapi aku menemukannya". Jelas naruto

"Oh iya dobe botol bening milik laboraturium yang aku temukan itu agak susah membukanya".

Naruto dan sasuke termenung. Mereka sibuk dalam analisa mereka masing-masing. Mencoba berpikir keras dari biasanya. Lalu mereka menyadari sesuatu.

"Beberapa petunjukmu bisa digabung dengan punyaku Dobe".

"Ya. Yaitu yang _Noda merah_ di bajunya itu kan? Lalu lantai licin dengan gagang pintu dan bekas darah di dinding".

"Tidak salah lagi Dobe". Naruto memandang sasuke dan sasuke balik memandang naruto.

"KASUS TERPECAHKAN". Ucap mereka serempak

* * *

Naruto dan sasuke menuju sekolah mereka sekarang. Mereka kabur dari rumah sakit dengan cara menyamar menjadi penjenguk orang sakit. Tentu saja para staf rumah sakit tidak mengetahui kalau mereka pasien. Karena mereka pasien baru di rumah sakit itu. Dan tentu saja para staf disitu belum mengingat benar wajah mereka.

Naruto dan sasuke sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah mereka. Sejenak mereka memandangi gerbang sekolah mereka itu. Setelah dipandangi sejenak, mereka saling pandang lalu mengangguk. Kemudian mereka ijin kepada pak satpam untuk masuk, setelah diijinkan mereka segera bergegas mencari komandan divisi kepolisian yang sekarang sedang berada di sekolahnya untuk memecahkan kasus.

Setelah mencari-cari agak lama, Naruto dan sasuke menemukannya. Lalu mereka segera menghampiri sang komandan divisi kepolisian itu dari belakang

"Hey…".

Suara naruto berhasil membuat polisi itu membalikkan badannya.

"Oh…kalian lagi rupanya bocah". Ucap polisi itu disertai seringaian

"….".

"Waktu kalian sudah habis. Dan sekarang kalian tidak berhak menangani kasus ini".

"….".

"Walaupun waktu kalian sudah habis karena musibah yang menimpa kalian kemarin, walau kalian memohon perpanjangan waktu kepadaku, aku tetap tidak akan memberikannya. Itulah peraturannya".

"….".

"Kalian yang masih bocah tentu belum bisa menangani kasus seperti ini".

"POLISI CEREWET". Protes naruto

"Asal kau tahu saja kami berhasil memecahkan kasus ini". Sambut sasuke diiringi senyuman keberhasilan naruto.

Polisi itu kaget bukan main. Mana mungkin bocah ingusan seperti mereka sudah berhasil memecahkannya. Begitulah pikirnya. Merasa dikalahkan oleh dua bocah ini, polisi itu mengelak

"WAKTU KALIAN SEMINGGU SUDAH HABIS. DAN ITU PERATURANNYA". Elaknya

"Persetan dengan peraturan". Kata naruto dan sasuke kompak

"Tim Polisi juga belum memecahkan kasus ini kan?". Lanjut sasuke

"Masih dalam proses". Kata polisi itu menahan amarahnya

"….".

Hening sejenak

Kemudian seseorang membuka pembicaraan

"Naruto, Sasuke katakan apa penyebab gadis itu mati". Ucap seseorang yang baru saja tadi menjenguk naruto dan sasuke di rumah sakit.

"Gadis itu sebenarnya…". Jeda naruto lalu memandang sasuke.

.

.

.

"Tidak dibunuh oleh siapapun". Ucap naruto dan sasuke membuat tsunade dan si polisi mengernyit

"Kalaupun ada yang membunuhnya, Pasti pelakunya akan segera tertangkap". Lanjut sasuke

"Dan kalaupun ada yang membunuhnya, dari mana si pelaku masuk ke sekolah ini dan membunuh gadis itu di toilet cewek? Sekolah ini kan penjagaannya ketat. Dan juga kalau ada orang yang mencurigakan keluar masuk sekolah, pasti alarm akan berbunyi. Sekolah kita kan memasang _kekkai_ lingkaran dari dalam tanah sampai udara. Jadi kalau ada anak yang membolos keluar sekolah akan ketahuan". Jelas naruto panjang

'_Dua bocah ini sudah mengetahui rahasia pihak sekolahan?'_. Pikir tsunade tidak kaget

"Dan inti terpenting dari kasus ini adalah…gadis itu tewas karena kecelakaan tidak disengaja". Ucap sasuke. Polisi itu terdiam

"Akan kujelaskan, pertama-tama ia sedang melakukan KBM di laboraturium. Lalu mungkin entah ada halangan apa dia terburu-buru ke kamar mandi. Mungkin dia kebelet. Ia terburu-buru menuju kamar mandi dari laborat. Karena terburu-buru ia berlari,mengingat letak toilet wanita yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari laborat…". Jeda sasuke sambil memberikan tanda kepada naruto untuk meneruskan

"Karena ia terburu-buru, pada saat sampai pada toilet, ia terpeleset karena lantai toilet itu licin. Setelah aku cek, lantai toilet itu licin karena pembersih lantai yang masih sedikit menempel. Saat terpeleset, ia mencoba berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan kembali tubuhnya dengan cara memegang gagang pintu. Oh ya ia menuju kamar mandi dengan membawa gunting dan botol cairan laborat. La-".

"Tunggu naruto". Potong tsunade cepat

"Cairan laborat apa itu?". Lanjutnya

"Darah katak". Jawab naruto yang memberikan tanda kepada sasuke untuk melanjutkan

"Lalu karena tangannya licin, ia tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya pada gagang pintu. Akibatnya gagang pintu itu jadi sedikit rusak karena tarikan tangannya yang kuat. Karena tidak berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya kembali, ia terjatuh dan kepalanya terbentur oleh tembok yang sangat keras. Akibat benturan yang keras itu, kemungkinan ia mengalami gagar otak dan kepalanya bocor. Hah…lanjutkan Dobe". Ucap sasuke capek

"Dan kemudian ia tak sadarkan diri. Karena tak segera ada yang menemukannya kepalanya yang bocor itu semakin parah. Ya…em…dia jadi kekurangan banyak darah dan akhirnya….tewas". Lanjut naruto

Hening

.

.

.

PLOK PLOK PLOK…

Tepuk tangan suara yang meriah oleh para murid-murid sekolahan itu beserta para staf polisi yang lainnya sedang bertugas di sekolah itu sambil memunculkan diri mereka dari balik tembok. Rupanya daritadi para murid-murid dan para staf polisi itu sedang menguping pembicaraan Naruto, Sasuke, Tsunade, dan komandan polisi itu di balik tembok.

"Hebat". Puji seorang murid

"Iya".

"NaruSasu hebat ya". Puji seiorang murid lagi yang masih bertepuk tangan ria.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya melongo dan terdiam. Kemudian salah satu staf polisi menghampiri komandan polisi yang berada di sebelah naruto.

"Bos, apa yang mereka katakan benar. Kalau bos tidak percaya, silahkan cek saja toilet itu dan cocokkan dengan perkataan mereka". Katanya

Komandan polisi itu terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Membuat si anak buah mengernyit.

"Bos?".

"Aku tidak perlu mengeceknya. Karena aku percaya kepada mereka". Ucap si komandan sambil tersenyum bangga kepada naruto dan sasuke

"Cih…sok baik. Kalau kau percaya pada kami, mestinya kau tidak akan memberikan waktu seminggu. Susah tauk menyelesaikan kasus begini dalam seminggu". Omel naruto

"Jangan begitu nak, aku memberikan waktu seminggu untuk kalian karena aku ingin kalian bekerja sama". Bela si komandan sambil tertawa. Naruto dan sasuke memandangnya sinis.

"Semua peraturan itu kan, Nona Tsunade itu yang menyuruhku". Lanjutnya. Perkataan itu membuat naruto dan sasuke terkejut dan gerakan cepat mereka menolehkan kepala mereka kearah Sang Kepala Sekolahnya itu.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Ini juga demi kebaikan kalian kan?". Ucap Tsunade polos sambil tertawa girang

Belum sempat naruto atau sasuke mengomel-omel, mereka berdua diangkat oleh para siswa-siswa yang berada di situ dan melemparkannya ke atas tinggi-tinggi. Mereka berdua hanya pasrah saja menerima apa yang terjadi sekarang ini pada mereka.

* * *

5 Bulan kemudian….

*Hasil Pengumuman Peringkat Kenaikan Kelas Semester II Kelas XII.A – XII.I*

"Wah…Naruto sama Sasuke sama-sama peringkat satu ya?".

"Waktu percobaan juga".

"Mendapat nilai sempurna di semua mata pelajaran?".

"Kalau itu sih aku tidak heran kalau mereka berdua".

Berry: Yak…sekian percakapan antar murid sekolahan ini

Author: Woy…kenapa lu tiba-tiba muncul?

Tampaklah seorang murid berambut pirang berjalan meninggalkan Papan pengumuman peringkat kenaikan kelas dengan menggerutu tak jelas.

"Cih…sialan kenapa sih peringkatku sama dengan si-Teme itu. Padahal kan sudah jelas kalau aku lebih pintar darinya (Berry: pintar apanya -_-). Aku akan protes ke Tsunade-baachan". Gerutunya. Ia tak sadar kalau berpapasan melewati orang yang ia anggap saingannya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak kesal apa. Disamakan peringkatku dengan kau Dobe". Ucapnya pelan tapi bisa didengar oleh si rambut pirang itu. Si rambut pirang membalikkan badannya menuju sumber suara yang dianggap menyebalkan itu.

"Dengar ya Teme, Aku lebih pintar darimu". Ucapnya penuh penekanan

"Apa kau bilang?". Jawab sasuke sambil melingkarkan jemari-jemarinya pada salah satu telinganya.

"Dasar BUDEG". Gerutu naruto. Sasuke mendekat. Mengeleminasi jarak antara naruto dengannya. Lalu ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga naruto dengan lembut

"Sepertinya aku menarik lagi kata-kataku kalau _aku tidak homo_ Dobe". Setelah itu ia mencium bibir naruto dengan lembut. Membuat naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya. Naruto ingin mengelak, tapi otaknya tidak memberi perintah untuk organ tubuhnya untuk mengelak. Akhirnya ia diam saja

Setelah 5 detik beciuman,sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Naruto refleks mengusap bibirnya yang tadi berciuman dengan sasuke dengan punggung tangannya. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu mengecup bibir naruto lagi. Naruto tak bisa mengelak, ia hanya diam saja menikmati sensasi dari ciuman yang diberikan sasuke padanya.

Setelah sepersekian detik berciuman untuk yang kedua kalinya, sasuke melepaskan ciumannya itu dan berbisik dengan selembut mungkin di telinga naruto.

"Makanya Dobe, jangan sekali-sekali menghapus bekas ciumanku di bibirmu".

Naruto merasakan kegelian yang menyeruak di telinganya karena bisikan sasuke yang lembut itu. Ia lalu memandang sasuke. Wajahnya dan wajah sasuke memerah seketika. Naruto memberi pandangan pada sasuke untuk melakukan lebih dari ini. Sasuke mengetahui arti pandangan naruto berkata

"Kalau kau menginginkan lebih, bisa-bisa fic ini berubah jadi rated M lagi". Naruto merengut seketika. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi naruto seperti itu.

THE END

* * *

Haduh…capeknya…maap ya saya update chapter II ini lama T.T

Chapter ini panjang atau enggak y?

Berry: Beda jauh sama chapter I yang sedikit tau'. Dasar author bego

*nyuekin berry* Okeh ya minna… terimakasih untuk yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya ^^d


End file.
